1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide fasteners, and in particular to an improved top stops for arresting the movement of a slider beyond its fully closed position on a pair of stringers for a slide fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Top stops have been known and used extensively which are made of metal or plastics and which are mechanically or thermally secured to the topmost scoops or fastener elements of slide fastener stringers. These known top stops are usually unsatisfactory in appearance. Some prior art top stops, moreover, are liable to permit the stitches attaching the scoops to the stringer tapes to bend sharply around their edges tapes, thereby tearing or breaking the stitching threads.